An Orphan's Noel
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: Her yuletides had always been the same, except that this year, maybe fates wanted to change the routine. Neji X Tenten; MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**I had to post this early because I know I wouldn't have the time on the twenty fifth of the month itself.**

**=)**

**Disclaimer: Yukina doesn't, in any way, own any of the characters mentioned in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN ORPHAN'S NOEL<strong>

_"I admit I like this way better."_

**...**

**...**

She walked rather casually among the white-blanketed streets of Konoha.

Smiling, Tenten held out a hand and let a few cotton balls of snow falling from the gray sky land on her brown mitten. With eyes full of mirth, she watched as the once solid material slowly melted at the contact of her warmth, leaving a round mark of wetness. Tenten chuckled at the sight, scrunching her hand in order to balance out the color of the mitten's cloth and then resumed her walking with her hands on her back.

Everything within her sight was all but white, thanks to the blessing of the heavens. She was walking at a slower pace than her normal, leaving the snow clad with small imprints of her footsteps at its wake. Her brown eyes darted around everything, seeing the children happily target snowballs at the heads of their unsuspecting friends. Her eyes saw too how the mothers gingerly hug their children with pride the moment the toddlers had finished constructing their very own snowman. True, the creations were particularly – as Tenten would call – out of this world: some heads were far too disproportioned; what looked like a hat to her was placed at the end of the twig that was supposed to be the snowman's arm; some had holes on their 'bellies', nevertheless it didn't make the parents less proud.

Tenten cocked her head to the side and hid her smile beneath her scarf while standing in adoration of the scene before her. She watched as the parents picked up their giggling child and started to swing him as they made their way home making Tenten chuckle again. All was just too cute and perfect; perfect for the time of year.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled pleasantly, giving an ember glow to the hearth that nursed it.<p>

Footsteps were echoing softly across the house whilst Tenten went back to the tree she was decorating, placing the glass star atop of it. Taking a few steps back, her doe eyes raked her work, smiling proudly as she deemed it to be perfect for the ambiance of her home. The tree was not as tall as the usual. In fact it was a few inches shorter than her but still, its height never seemed to be out of place for the owner. Simple as it may be, the tree was beribboned with the common shiny sash of violet and silver, some colored, fragile balls, and a simple twinkle of the Christmas lights wound around the leaves in amazing tidiness: just like its decoration every year.

Nodding once again, Tenten turned her back from the tree and went to the drawers to finish her arrangements. There on the top of the drawers were several frames, each holding a treasure of memory that Tenten never fail to behold everyday: a picture of her batch when she graduated from the academy, the image of Team Guy back then when they were first assigned as a team, and the remaining were of her parents. The most precious one to her was that picture wherein her parents were clad in their festival suits: her mother wearing a pink, long sleeved, flower patterned yukata, and his father wearing a black hakama. Their lips were curved up into sincere smiles as her father held a five year old animated ball of energy in white robes and wearing her hair in two signature buns at the sides of her head. The child had one hand covering her mouth as if trying to muffle her laughter while the other hand held the loving one of her mother. Behind them, the sky was lit up with fireworks, signaling the celebration of the Hanabi festival.

"Hi Mama. Hi Papa." Tenten greeted happily and waving her hand as if the pictures were alive. "Merry Christmas." She laughed.

The smile never leaving her face, she reached out at the back of the drawer and pulled out two incense sticks from the container, lighting the sticks on the present candle and putting it on its rightful place.

Moving a few steps back, Tenten sat down on the ground and closed her eyes as she placed her palms together and uttered out a silent prayer of thanksgiving: for the blessings, for the safety, for her advancing of rank from chuunin to jonin, for friendship and for her own life.

She was like this every year. Every year, she decorated the house and spent the occasion alone, not really expecting any company at the twenty fifth day of the month. True that she spends time with her teammates a few days before the appointed date, even up to the eve of Christmas, but after that, she would contentedly relent back to the comforts of her own home. Tenten knew that she wasn't to be a disturbance to the celebration of others. Neji would be needed in the Hyuuga manor to complete their own traditions whilst the two green beasts would spend their time alone, either strolling in the streets of the village or having some contests that would be too impossible for a normal human to accomplish. Her other friends, the remaining members of Konoha 11, she knew very well to have their own bonding session at their homes. That is why in her own home, though without anyone to keep her company, Tenten settles in, and is content with remembering in the quiet the way how her parents commemorate the season with her before.

Finishing her prayer, Tenten stood up and walked to the direction of the hearth, to which she relished the warmth as she sat in front of it. The flames went up and down, dancing in the tune of an unheard melody, while giving off a glow of orange as far as they can reach. Hugging her knees but never taking her eyes off the flame, Tenten's contentment came melting slowly as she became aware of the fact that this year, she was feeling different. Different in a way that made her a little bit lonely. She knew it very well to be something that ached company that perhaps even a minute or so of it would suffice. Somehow, despite all her usual preparations and routines, this year, she felt as though she wanted everything to change even for a little bit. Her heart, the once appeased, was now mildly clenching, showing her signs of emptiness and longing she never even thought she would feel, especially that the season was that of supposed joy.

Closing her eyes, Tenten smiled sadly before she let out a soft song she deemed fit for her occasion…

_Silent night…_

Dancing in a tamer way than before, the flame seemed to respond to her voice, and gave more light to her angelic face.

_Holy night…_

Her voice echoed throughout the silent hallways of the house, giving them a warmer ambiance. She had her eyes closed, letting the melody fill her ears as her smooth voice pierced all her emptiness away. She continued to sing, remembering the tender touch of her parents embrace and the feeling of her mother's chin on her shoulder. Her melisma went on with steady tune, as she let the spur of her moments take over her and all melancholy away. This was her time of the year; she wouldn't want it to be spent in wallowing.

She was nearing the last verses of the song, but one can't imagine her surprise when her voice was being replaced with others, only with a slower rate and more voices than before:

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

Out of astonishment and curiosity, she fluttered her eyes open and turned her head to the direction of the familiar voices which seemed to be emanating from behind the door.

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

Her footsteps weren't as calm when she made her way towards the entrance. Her hand brushed the doorknob with hesitation, not wanting to hope lest it be failed. But when she heard several familiar voices of snickers and mumbling behind the door, she knew what she needed to do.

"Why are you-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TENTEN!"

She was standing frozen in the doorway, not quite getting the situation to sink into her. Her friends (all except one in particular) along with their respective team senseis were all before her, bearing wide grins, if not snickers, on their faces.

Her expression must be amusing for they all laughed; Sakura nudging a playful fist onto Tenten's arm. "Hey!" She said, "Wouldn't you want to let us in?"

Blinking her eyes in realization, Tenten felt blood rush up her face as she stepped aside. "Oh… Of course. Please do..." The unexpected guests laughed again, leaving their coats at the hanger, their wrapped presents under the simple tree and making themselves comfortable in Tenten's residence.

Still dumbfounded by the sudden change, Tenten stood frozen beside the entryway, trying to make sense in everything within her sight at the moment. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were already at the table, arranging the containers of food that they brought with them. Kiba and Naruto (including Akamaru) were bickering in the corner something about what they plan to do for the celebration in the house. The rest of their age group was…well…going about the place, admiring the, as they say, simple yet welcoming ambiance.

"Still couldn't believe your eyes?"

She looked up at the familiar voice of her sensei that was, in turn, looking down at her with a blinding smile. No, it is not that smile he makes every time he does the 'Gai pose'. It was that heartfelt and innocent smile that fills in Tenten's absence for a fatherly figure. Beside Gai, the rest of the senseis: Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were looking down at her with the same welcoming expression in their eyes.

She nodded in answer to the previous question.

She heard her sensei's booming yet comforting laugh before she heard out a statement that indicated his wanting to celebrate with her since this was her first season as a jonin. Gai, telling she should thank Lee for all the preparations, affectionately ruffled Tenten's hair the same time she felt the blood rush up her face, whether due to awe or fluster, she couldn't tell.

"You know Tenten." She looked up at the masked jonin beside her. "We're sure Ame-kun and Yuki-san would very much love to see it if their daughter wasn't alone for this year."

And so, there Tenten stood, all too grateful for that sudden change of her usual that she found it hard to stop a few tears from falling. Hinata and Lee came to her side, giggling and hugging (Well, Hinata giggled; Lee hugged) her with all the affection Tenten never felt for a very long time. And as the older ninjas went to the drawers to pay their own respects for two particular shinobis that too became part of their lives, Tenten didn't hesitate to join the others, finally and truly relishing the silent wish that she didn't expect to be granted.

* * *

><p>She hadn't had that much commotion for a very long time as far as she can remember.<p>

Nevertheless, it didn't make her any less happy. Laughing at the sight of a quite disoriented area, Tenten walked all over the place, bending down a couple of times to pick up whatever refuses her previous guests were unable to discard and placing them in the proper waste bins. She went on all about, silence as her companion, then finally plopping down on the couch once all the work was through.

Contrary to what she should be feeling (considering that it is already ten in the evening), she knew in herself that she wasn't in a bit tired. Despite all her gratefulness, she couldn't dismiss the fact that still, a small portion of her deemed something to be missing; she wouldn't dare to lie to herself as to say that she didn't know what the missing part is.

The occasion earlier was celebrated by almost everyone from their batch, with the exception of a particular genius too precious for her to be missed out. Hinata whispered out an apology, saying that her father kept her cousin in the manor, discussing matters with the elders regarding something she doesn't know at the moment. Though Tenten dismissed it as easily as waving off dust, even more, she couldn't help but wonder how his Christmas was going, knowing him very well to be particularly drawn back, though already mellowed, when the issue of elders is brought into subject matter. As far as she knows, he would be somewhere secluded at this hour, meditating his time away and never looking back.

Not that she was to expect anything more than that of course. Nevertheless, it didn't stop a fragment of her hopes.

Being so sure of her hunches, Tenten turned her gaze at the subdued flames, now turned embers, of the hearth, while sincerely, if not silently, wishing him a truly happy holiday.

* * *

><p>"Still can't handle crowds?"<p>

His eyes held the same unresponsiveness they always possessed as he stood a few inches from her doorway ajar. She was leaning on the doorpost, hands crossed over her chest as she allowed herself to smirk out a tease. Nevertheless, she didn't get surprised when he shook his head amused and then advanced, taking her statement as an indirect acceptance of his entrance.

He strode silently to her gallery, placed his palms together and bowed slightly in respect to her parents. She just stood behind him, watching and wondering what normal person would be at her house at this time of the evening.

The clock ticked: 11:43pm

She raised an eyebrow when he turned back his gaze to her. Come to think of it, Neji wasn't a normal person to begin with, considering his ability to sit still for hours in meditation; intelligence almost tied up with that of Shikamaru's; excellent instincts that enable formidability in the battlefield, and of course, who would forget his uncanny trait that permits sight of eight hundred meters area- a feat even other members of the Hyuuga clan weren't able to achieve? Putting all of it together, adding another fact that made Tenten – well - fluster: his good looks, it makes sense that typical eyes would see him as beyond the ways of the norm.

"Tenten…"

"What?" he stared at her, eyebrows furrowed and not making up a reasonable account for her out-of-place question.

"What?" she asked again, a pitch higher, trying to hide her embarrassment in being caught daydreaming.

Instead of putting up much of a discussion, Neji merely shook his head again and smirked. "You know if I were other people I would have smacked you on the head for not voicing out proper words." Tenten chaffed again to which Neji raised an eyebrow at. She understood his gesture to implicate something that seemed like _as if one could do to someone like me._

She stuck out her tongue. "Always the high-and-mighty."

"Tenten are you going to spend the night bantering? Cause I could leave now you know."

"Come on Hyuuga! You've bore my jests before, you're not going to back out now." she chortled, to which the other responded with yet another shaking of his head. Nevertheless, he didn't prohibit it when his system ordered him to give out a chuckle. And together, their laughs filled the silent hallways.

The fire glowed pleasantly, rejoicing for the newfound tinder fed to it. Escaping the boundaries of the fireplace were some orange spots of embers whilst in front of the hearth sat comfortably side by side the two presences of the house, not minding of the silence between them. They knew in themselves that words were not necessary; each other was more than enough.

"Thank you Neji." She whispered after few minutes of calm.

He looked down at her, incredulous of the sudden statement. She had her eyes locked onto the glow, hazel eyes emanating its reflection.

"It was you who suggested to Lee." and it wasn't a question.

His eyebrows met. Now that was unexpected. As far as his words are concerned, Neji clearly remembers bidding Lee not to disclose it to anyone, much less to Tenten. And he knew Lee very well to be a man of his words, albeit being eccentric and boisterous.

Tenten looked up, meeting his contemplating gaze. "He didn't." she said, reading right through him. "No one did."

He blinked. "Then how-"

"I felt it." she said bluntly, cutting off his statement. When he showed no sign of responding, she grinned up at him, amused how he appeared to be flustered at the closeness between them, regardless of how much he tried to hide it. "I felt it right from the start." She whispered, her grin morphing into a soft smile that finally leaked a hint of color out of him. "Thank you Neji."

He sat, dumbfounded as she chuckled and pulled away; her melody filling his ears and discreetly filling his heart too. She laughed her heart out, purely because of gratitude rather than jest at his expression. Gratitude because of the unexpected change; gratitude because he did so for her; gratitude because _it was him, _with her right at this moment

She felt it when his hand alighted on her shoulder, giving her shivers she was nothing but pleased. She looked up, seeing his eyes glow in some way Tenten felt was only for her.

"Your welcome."

She elbowed him at the side. "Of course you are. Now tell me-"she leaned, her hand on the floor. "If the party is already over, what brings you here?"

"Are you saying that I should leave?"

"Did you hear me saying you should leave?"

"Then why would you ask?"

"It is because you are inside my residence. Isn't that an explanation enough?"

"…"

"…"

"You're one sarcastic creature don't you know that?" Neji sighed.

"Oh yes. I know that full well." She grinned.

He blinked. She stared. Until finally, he gave in, rubbing a hand over on his temples, his furrowed eyebrows indicating an exasperated expression. From incredulity, her expression shifted into that of surprise when she saw how he conveyed his joy, albeit silently. He gazed back at her, eyes conveying all the sincerity and contentment he would probably show no one, save her.

She smiled softly and yielded when he scooted nearer to her then placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Falling in sync with him, she shrugged, but then laid her head comfortably on his awaiting shoulders.

"You still haven't answered my question yet."

"You're quite persistent."

She shrugged in response, not really in the mood to argue any longer. He stayed still in the silence, watching the fire flicker up and down in no particular pattern. They stayed in companionable silence, contented in each other's company. After all, how many times have they had such free time, in wherein they need not to dodge each other's attacks, or protect each other's backs during risky missions? The answer: not much.

He pulled her closer and leaned his head onto the crown of her head, relishing one of the few moments fate allowed them to be together in peace. She never offered any protests, just kept closing her eyes and being grateful.

"You really want to know?" he whispered after a few minutes of silence, though he didn't really have to ask.

"You know me better than anyone else."

Smiling, he pulled her closer. He knew her better than anyone else, it was the truth. He always knew about her situation; always cared about her for who-knows-when; always mindful of her solitude; always bothered that he couldn't be there to fill in her emptiness. It was for this reason he passed on the request to Lee, knowing he doesn't have that exuberance to go and gather everyone else. Yet, when his uncle demanded his presence, it seemed like an eternity for him during the familial gathering too habitual for his liking. Lucky his cousin Hinata. She had the permission for absence, but not for him. When the gathering had ended, he himself was already deliberating whether to continue on his way or just drop the issue. She was probably resting already, considering the unexpected party at her house, courtesy of him.

However, when he looked up at the heavens, it was as if something made him make up his mind and so he turned on his heels, knowing she would be there waiting.

After all, he wouldn't want to break that hope of hers.

"Of course." He began, answering the question long left hanging in the air. "I wouldn't want you to spend your season alone now, would I?"

She laughed again, filling in the silence enveloping them. She didn't move from her position, yet she managed to shift slightly just enough to pick up his hand and place it between hers, then admiring how it seemed to be without flaw despite all the strenuous training it had already gone through.

"You know Neji." She whispered. "I was never alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Nodding, she continued. "You were always there. Whether within my sight or not, you were always there." She squeezed his hand. "But I admit I like this way better."

He smiled. He liked it better too. So much he never wanted it to end. But, right now, he'd rather make the most out of it than worry about anything else.

Once more, they stayed in companionable stillness, watching the flames went up and down, dancing in the tune of an unheard melody, while giving off a glow of orange as far as they can reach. It crackled loudly in their ears as their own hearts beat in tune with each other, their fingers interlocked. Tenten closed her eyes; Neji kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm looking forward to next year."

Chuckling, Neji pulled her closer. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukina appreciates your taking a few minutes of your time to read her story. =)<strong>

**Season's greetings to all! Enjoy your Christmas…**

**Maligayang Pasko sa ating lahat.**

**=)**


End file.
